


Moonlight Drowns Out All But the Brightest Stars

by le_criminel_consultation



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mourning, a battle, but it can be taken either way, can be seen as sisters or as lovers, i'm writing it for sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_criminel_consultation/pseuds/le_criminel_consultation
Summary: So this is my first official one-shot for League of Legends.  I'm super not good at these, so feedback on how to improve would be AMAZINGGGGI'm like 90% certain their lore used to have them as sisters, but their new lore doesn't.  I'm going off the headcanon (former canon?) that they ARE sisters, but this can be read as if they were lovers if that's what you're into. ^_^





	Moonlight Drowns Out All But the Brightest Stars

She hated the moon.

 

She hasn’t always hated the moon.  It was her favorite part about training deep into the night.  It was an extension of the sun - for without her own beloved sun, it could not shine at all.  She and an old friend would lay awake some nights just to watch it rise and set as if they were simple infidels hiding in the shadows of Mount Targon.  Sometimes as a child, she wished she _was_ naught but an infidel, for her life would be so different.  Less training, less work, more dancing and fun.  

 

Now she was an adult, and she despised the moon and all it stood for.  Now it stood for the slaughter around her.  It stood for the blood splattered across the walls of her home and the dying gasps of the small child at her feet, his tiny hand limply clinging to her golden boot.  It stood for that - that _heretic_ standing before her, a mere silhouette against the silver gleam of the enormous full moon behind her.  She would not be strong here - yes, she could draw strength from the moon, but it would not be nearly as potent as the blazing golden beams of the sun, especially against the aspect of the moon before her.

 

But she had to fight, despite the odds stacking so steeply against her.  She had to fight for the corpses at her feet, for the souls of the dead and dying Solari around her, for the rage and lust for vengeance that burned deep within her.  She did not have the light of the sun around her, but she would make her own.

 

Leona, Aspect of the Sun, drew her infamous Zenith blade and readied her shield before her.  “You have slaughtered hundreds of Solari this night.  I hereby find you guilty of mass genocide and will bring to you your penance for your sins:  death.”

 

The profile before her laughed, a clear tinkling sound that reminded her of the simple moonbeams themselves.  “I have slain the simple-minded dictators of Mount Targon and, in doing so, freed the plethora of others who have barely eked out a living for their overlords.  What you call genocide, I call justice.  I will free the people you call ‘infidel’ and show them that there is another way - the Moon accepts and caresses all in her soft light, while your sun has killed millions with its beams of fire and death.”  Her voice softened suddenly, a tinge of hope purring at the undertone of her words.  “Leona - join me.  The Solari and the Lunari can join to become something far stronger.  We can protect the people together - is that not your job, Aspect of the Sun?  Help me protect them.  Work with me.  You cannot have the moon without the sun - I do not wish to kill you like I did the others.  In you, I see potential for change.  Please, Leona.  Don’t make me kill you.”

 

Leona silently pointed her sword at the woman’s face.  “The sun has lasted eons without the moon.  I fail to see how it will suffer without it now.  Drop your swords and surrender to your punishment, acolyte of Solari, or die with honor at my blade.  I will not show mercy to a murderer like you.”

 

The woman stepped forward, out of the moon’s light.  Her white hair glowed with residual moonlight; her eyes flashed with rage and sorrow.  Her crescent moonblade slowly rose from her side as she settled into a battle-ready position.  “I offered you an escape.  Accept your death with the grace I know you bear, Aspect of the Sun.”  

Leona was not prepared; her opponent’s fighting style greatly differed from hers.  She barely had time to raise her shield as the former acolyte leapt cat-like through the air and brought the moonblade against her shield with a clang that resonated down her entire arm.  It wasn’t even close to over.  The woman beat on her shield mercilessly, driving her back, back, back until her armor was slowly getting pressed against the wall behind her.  Leona smiled, ensuring that her eyes met the silver eyes of her opponent’s; the woman suddenly looked uncertain.  This was _exactly_ what she wanted.

 

With a grunt that bordered on a roar, she thrust her shield forward and swiped low with her blade, forcing the woman back and catching her leg with her swing.  The impact of her shield seemed to stun the woman, for she staggered backward and left the perfect opening for another swing.  She got a few hits in before the woman seemed to return to life and dodged away.  Leona readied her sword like a javelin and flung herself forward barely in time to miss the slash of moonlight flung back at her.  

 

The battle raged for hours, and the woman never seemed to get weaker, even when the moon finally set.  They traded blows, slashing cloth, denting armor, bruising and cutting what little exposed flesh they could find.  Both women were beginning to tire, however; Leona wasn’t sure how much longer she could continue this fight.  But she had to press on.  The enemy was slowing down as well.  She just had to persevere, continue striking at every opening, until she won.

 

She had no other option.

 

Finally, when she drew what little remaining power of the sun she had remaining to fling herself forward yet again, she could feel the dead Solari smiling down on down upon her from their resting place in the sun itself.  Her sword pierced the cracked and dented armor and pierced the woman’s stomach.  Her enemy gasped in pain, her entire body stiffening, then slumped forward.  Leona gently laid her on the floor and pulled her blade out.  Blood splashed on the stone beneath them, pooled around her boots, stained the woman’s pure white hair.  She did it. She won.  She drops her shield to grasp the Zenith Blade with both hands and raise it, ready to drop it for the final strike and end this charade for good.

 

“Leona…”  The woman stares up at her, blood bubbling from her lips.  Leona froze in shock, only able to stare down as the enemy sputtered out words between her dying gasps and gurgles. “I - did not mean - for it to come to this.  I merely wanted - to fight by your side - until the sun and moon became one once again - ”  With those final words, the silver gleam in her eyes faded to nothing, and her head slumped onto the stone with a very final thump.

 

Leona dropped her sword beside her and knelt beside the corpse.  The tears that flitted on her eyelashes blurred her vision, keeping her from seeing what she did not wish to see.  “I cannot forgive you for your atrocities against the Solari - but do not mistake this as lack of regret for your death.  I am sorry, Diana.

 

“I am so, so sorry…”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first official one-shot for League of Legends. I'm super not good at these, so feedback on how to improve would be AMAZINGGGG
> 
> I'm like 90% certain their lore used to have them as sisters, but their new lore doesn't. I'm going off the headcanon (former canon?) that they ARE sisters, but this can be read as if they were lovers if that's what you're into. ^_^


End file.
